


Triptych

by Saucery



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Starfleet Academy, Angst, Betrayal, Devotion, Dorms, Drama, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Intentions, Guilt, Infidelity, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Minimalism, Moral Ambiguity, OT3, Pon Farr, Regret, Self-Hatred, Sex Under Duress, Sins of Youth, Students, Trust, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe in which Kirk, Spock and McCoy are all students at Starfleet, and are the very best of friends - until something goes suddenly, horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

* * *

  


  


  


* * *

  
"Yo, Bones." Jim's knock is quiet enough to go unheard by the rest of the dorm. "You awake?"

He - he shouldn't open the door. He should pretend he's out.

And yet, he _shouldn't_ , because he only did what he had to, and it was Spock's Pon Farr, for god's sake, and it's not like any of them had expected it to arrive _just_ when Jim was off-planet, and - fuck, Spock's _mouth_ , his gasps, his mad, burning eyes -

No. _No_. He'd promised not to - not to _ever_ break this, what Jim and Spock had between them, and he'd -

He hadn't. He _hasn't_. He's only kept Spock alive, _for Jim_ , and that's -

That's his duty, isn't it? That's -

It's his duty. It has always _been_ his duty. No matter that he'd always wanted it to be Jim, he could touch - Jim, he could _have_ \- but he can't have either, and he shouldn't, because he doesn't deserve them. Doesn't - god, he's so _greedy_ , it's sick and pathetic and _wrong_ -

"Bones?" A whisper, and it's _Jim_ , who's always - always -

"Bones," says Jim, and his voice is so _gentle_. "Bones, open up. It's okay."

It's _okay_. Jim thinks this is _okay_ , even though he's probably just been to see Spock, has probably already touched and tasted the very places another man had left his mark - his _marks_ , because Spock's skin was so _pale_ , between his teeth, beneath his _hands_ -

"Let me in."

Let him -

_Let_ him -

As though it's anything anyone could give permission for, anything that isn't _theft_ -

He's a. He's a _thief_ , he's -

But Jim is his, has always been his, and you can't steal something that belongs to you, can't steal _from_ something that belongs to you -

"Bones." A shuddering, careful breath. "Please."

_Please_.

And, just like that, he's standing up, and he's heading for the door, and he's letting -

He's _letting_ Jim.

Letting him.

In.  


* * *

**fin.**  
Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://saucery.livejournal.com/39397.html), along with other pictures and stories. The photo in this particular story features (to my mind) a younger Kirk, Spock and McCoy. The models are Artur Olecki, James Venn and Kieran Martin, as photographed by Rokas Rach.


End file.
